Happy now
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: It's 20 years ago that Frieza killed Vegeta's father and he's living with Bulma now. But because of an accident, Goku travels back in time, where he sees how the young Vegeta reacted on his fathers death. Please r/r!!
1. I Promise

My third fanfic!!! It's kinda a songfic. There are 4 chapters, the first and the third are when Vegeta is 17 years old and lives on Frieza's ship. That chapters are songfic, the song is Honestly ok by Dido. If you don't know the song, I highly recommend it, because it rulez!!! Anyway, the other chapters are after the Cell saga. I thought there was about 20 years between them. Now, excuse me for my english, pleaser/r and have fun!!!(and, of course, I don't own the dbz hotties.'  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- I promise  
  
  
  
He looked around him. This was going to be so cool! HE, in the army of Frieza..HE, Remy, a simple soldier from a stupid planet.this was his first day and he liked it! He was going to be the best! A captain.. he was now with 1000 other men in the dinner room, eating. Everybody was talking, it was...nice.  
  
A few guys began to scream. Things like 'we're the best'. He stood up and joined the screaming.  
  
Then, everybody was quiet. He looked around. 'Hey!' he screamed. 'Why is everybody so quiet!' They all looked to the door. There were three persons. One very tall, bald man. One, also tall, man with very long hair. And a boy. He was probably about 16 years old. Small. 'Cute', Remy thought. 'Are you guys so afraid of those three??' he screamed. The boy walked to him.  
  
'Maybe they are.' The boy said.  
  
'I can't believe that..' Remy said  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Well.. how could thousand of strong guys be afraid of a 16 year old boy?'  
  
'seventeen.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm 17. It's my birthday you know.'  
  
'Oh..'  
  
'What's your name?'  
  
'Ehm.Remy..'  
  
'Remy.you're new right?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Good luck. My name is Vegeta. Prince Vegeta.'  
  
'Prince?'  
  
'of the Saiyans.'  
  
'Saiyans??? I thought all Saiyans were dead..'  
  
The boy who called himself Prince Vegeta walked closer to Remy.  
  
'I guess not.'  
  
'No..I..I'm sorry..'  
  
Remy noticed he was afraid. Afraid? Of a boy? No way! He was strong! He would show that arrogant monkey..  
  
Remy attacked Vegeta, but the boy hit him. Remy fell down on his knees. Vegeta smirked. He was about to let Remy pay for saying something like that about the Saiyans, when Zarbon entered the room.  
  
'Vegeta.'  
  
Vegeta looked behind. 'Zarbon.'  
  
'Leave him Vegeta.'  
  
'Vegeta smirked. 'Why would I want to do that?'  
  
'Frieza wants to speak you.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I can't tell you.'  
  
Vegeta looked serious now and walked away from Remy. 'Nappa, Radditz, come.'  
  
'No Vegeta, Frieza wants to speak only you.'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
Zarbon didn't answered. 'Come on now. I don't wanna be late.'  
  
Vegeta followed Zarbon, leaving thousand very surprised men behind him, and a Remy who decided he had a long way to go to be the strongest.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Zarbon walked though the corridors of Frieza's ship.  
  
  
  
'Zarbon?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Why does Frieza wants to speak me alone?'  
  
'I can't tell you Vegeta.'  
  
'Please?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Vegeta stopped. He grabbed Zarbons shoulder. 'Zarbon, please promise me it has nothing to do with my dad.'  
  
Zarbon looked at Vegeta and saw in his eyes how worried the boy was. He felt sorry for him. Frieza had captured Vegeta's dad 12 years ago, making Vegeta do everything that Frieza wanted.  
  
'Zarbon?'  
  
Zarbon sighed. 'No Vegeta, it has nothing to do with your dad.'  
  
'Do you promise that?'  
  
Zarbon sighed and looked away.  
  
'Look at me.'Vegeta said. 'Do you promise?'  
  
Zarbon looked at Vegeta. 'I promise. Happy now?'  
  
Vegeta smiled. 'Thank you..'  
  
They continued waking. Then they arrived at Frieza's place. 'You first.' Zarbon whispered when He opened the door. Vegeta walked into the room. It was dark. Then, the lights were going on. Vegeta saw hundreds of soldiers, and in the middle of the room Frieza and..  
  
'Dad.'  
  
  
  
This was the first chapter! I know it's not really a songfic, but just imagine the music of honestly ok start now! I'll upload the next chapter soon. I hope you liked this one, please review!!! 


	2. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 2 of Happy now! This takes place after the cell saga, on Vegeta's birthday, 20 years after chapter one..  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Happy Birthday!!  
  
  
  
'Mom??'  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and saw Trunks. 'What's wrong Trunks?'  
  
'it's 7.30. Can we give dad his present now??'  
  
'Bulma looked next to her. There he was. Vegeta. Her husband, who she loved so much..  
  
'Alright.'  
  
'YEAH!!!' Trunks screamed 'Can I give it????? Pleeeeeease???'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Trunks jumped from the bed and ran to his room to get his dads birthday present.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched her sleeping lover. He never celebrated his birthday, she didn't knew why. 'I hope he likes it.'  
  
Trunks ran into the room and jumped on the bed again. Bulma laughed. 'Now, wake him up..'  
  
Trunks laughed as he screamed in his fathers ear.  
  
'WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and looked surprised at Trunks as the boy almost fell from the bed laughing,  
  
'What's this brat?' Vegeta said.  
  
'Bulma laughed. 'Happy birthday Vegeta!' and she kissed him.  
  
Birthday? O no..not again. Vegeta felt pain in his heart as he saw Bulma and Trunks being happy.he never celebrated his b irthday.he hated this day..  
  
'You're 37 now Vegeta!' Bulma said. 'And we know you don't like to celebrate it, but we have a present for you.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Bulma looked suprised. 'Why? Because we love you!'  
  
Trunks gave his dad the present. 'Well, open it! I want to see if you like it!'  
  
Vegeta opened the present. 37.20 years..20 years ago.. and it still hurts.he looked at what was in the box. A ring? 'Look what's written inside.'  
  
Vegeta read it . 'For our dad and lover. We will always love you'  
  
Vegeta smiled. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Trunks laughed. 'Are you happy with it?'  
  
'Yes..thank you..'  
  
Bulma smiled. He really liked it. 'Now'she said. 'You are going to spar with Goku, because we know that's what you like the most. But make sure you're back on 18.00, because we're going out together.'  
  
Vegeta laughed. 'I guess I don't have a choice.'  
  
'You bet!'  
  
Trunks looked out of the window. 'It rains.'  
  
'So what?'Bulma said. You want to sleep by Goten don't you?'  
  
'Yeeees!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Now, have fun and go straight to the Son's house, I don't want you two to get sick..'  
  
'But mom, what are you going to do when we're gone?'  
  
'ehm..'  
  
Vegeta laughed. 'I think I know it..'  
  
'Hey I want you to be proud of me tonight!'  
  
Vegeta kissed his mate and whispered: 'I'm always proud of you Bulma.'  
  
'ALRIGHT!!!' Trunks screamed 'You two are acting scary!! Come on dad!!'  
  
'Bye..' Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were flying through the rain.  
  
'I hate rain.' Trunks said. Vegeta loved rain. He loved how the weather seemed to show what was in his head. Then they heard the thunder. Trunks screamed. 'This is scary!'  
  
'We're almost by Kakkarots home.'  
  
Vegeta wanted to say Trunks he was weak, he shouldn't he afraid! But he didn't felt like talking. Everything seemed to hurt. Talking.. breathing.. thinking.he would like to be dead for one day.. he felt he was going to cry. 'Don't cry.' He thought. 'It's 20 years ago.20..'  
  
Finnaly they arrived at the Son's house. Chi Chi opened the door.  
  
'Hi! Wow, talk about rain, come in!' Vegeta and Trunks came in.  
  
'Hi Trunks!'  
  
'Hi Goten!! Man, I hate rain!'  
  
'Hey Vegeta happy birthday!' Goku came in the room. 'Do you still want to spar with this weather?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Goku laughed. 'I could have known you would say that. Alright then, let's go!'  
  
'Not so quick mister!' Chi Chi said. 'You will be back at 18.00 and you're NOT going outside in that clothes!'  
  
'But Chi Chi..'  
  
'You're going to get sick!'  
  
'But Chi Chi, I'm never sick!'  
  
'well. .ehm ..oh alright mister! But DON'T come to me when you have a cold!  
  
'I won't Chi Chi. Bye!'  
  
Gohan laughed. 'Bye dad!'  
  
As soon as Vegeta and Goku were out, Chi Chi grabbed the phone. 'Bulma? And? Did he like your present? NO, really??? '  
  
Gohan sighed. 'Women.'  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku were flying and searching a good place to fight. Vegeta heard the thunder. They were flying almost to the clouds. It could be dangerous.. but he didn't say anything. 'Here.' Goku said.'This is a good place.'  
  
Egeta nodded when Goku suddenly went ssj and attacked vegeta. He avoided him, going ssj. They fought for a while when Goku noticed Vegeta was holding back. He stopped. Vegeta looked surprised.  
  
'Fight Vegeta.' Goku said. 'This is not like you. What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Vegeta.'Goku sighed. 'Come on. Lets continue. Try to fight this time.'  
  
Vegeta felt that he was getting angry. Try to fight...he ignored the pain and attacked Goku. The fight was really serious now. They were flying higher and higher so they almost hit the clouds. Then, Vegeta send a blast to Goku. He could avoid it, but the blast hit a thunder. The result was a giant 'whirlpool' in the clouds that tried to get Goku.  
  
'Vegeta!' Goku screamed for help as the whirlpool got him. But Vegeta just watched, like there was nothing.  
  
The world, the clouds everything went black as something took Goku to the unknown.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three is coming up! Tell me what you think of it.warning: the next chapters is going to be sad. 


	3. Safe in my own skin

This is chapter three!!! It takes place 20 years before chapter 2. Frieza has just killed Vegeta's father and Vegeta's in his room now. And Goku was sucked up by the whirlpool and is also in Vegeta's room now..20 years ago.have fun!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Safe in my own skin  
  
  
  
1 I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
  
I just want to be happy again  
  
  
  
Goku fell on the ground. He looked around him. It was dark. Where was he?? How did he came her? He remembered sparring with Vegeta and.that whirlpool. .where am I? Then he heard a voice.  
  
'Go.away.. don't.leave me ..I don't.don't. wanna be alone..'  
  
'Hello? Anyone there?' Goku stood up. This is weird.Then a door opened. A man came in. He had a Saiyan uniform, but he couldn't be a Saiyan, since he was blue. 'Hey you!' the man said.  
  
'Frieza wants to speak you!'  
  
Frieza????? Where the hell was he???  
  
'Didn't you hear me??' the man said. 'Frieza..'  
  
'I heard you.' Another voice said. 'But I'm not coming.'  
  
The blue guy laughed. 'Like you have a choice!'  
  
'What would Frieza do if I don't come? Kill me? Like I care.'  
  
Goku looked surprised. Who was that? He knew the voice, he had heard him before but..who was it?  
  
The blue guy walked to where the voice came from. Goku followed him.  
  
He saw a boy, about 16 or 17 year. He sat on the ground, with his legs to his chest. Goku couldn't see his face, but he could see the boy was very hurt, he had blood everywhere.  
  
'Come on you.' The blue soldier said. When the boy didn't respond, he hit him in his ribs. Goku saw a few were already broken, but it seemed like the boy didn't care.  
  
'I told you, go away.' The bot said, with a very weak voice.  
  
'No way, you're going with me.' The blue guy grabbed the boy, who suddenly powered up.  
  
'GO AWAY!' he screamed and the whole room shivered because of the power. Goku closed his eyes and heard someone screaming. When he opened his eyes again, the blue guy was gone. The boy sat on the ground, Goku heard him crying.  
  
Goku kneeled down by the boy. He laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
'Hey.' He said. 'What's wrong with you?'  
  
'I thought I gave you a ticket to hell?'  
  
'I'm not that blue guy.'  
  
'No? Then who are you?'  
  
'Could you look at me?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I want to help you.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I believe you need help.'  
  
The boy didn't answered. Goku put his arms around the boy, to protect him. 'What's wrong with you?'  
  
After a while the boy answered. 'They.they.' And he began to cry again.  
  
'Who are they?'  
  
'F..frieza..'  
  
'And what has Frieza done?'  
  
'He.he..he killed my father..'  
  
The boy trembled and cried.  
  
'It's not fair.' the boy said. 'I did everything frieza wanted but. .it's just no fair! These things happen only to me..'  
  
'Don't speak' Goku whispered. 'Close your eyes.'  
  
The boy did what Goku said and lay his head to him. 'I don't wanna be lone anymore.. 'the boy said. 'No one cares for me.'  
  
Goku looked at the wounds of the boy. 'Shouldn't you go seeing a doctor or something?'  
  
'I don't care.'  
  
'But this is serious, you don't wanna die do you?'  
  
'Why not? No one will cry over me..'  
  
Goku sighed.  
  
2 I just want to be deep in my own world  
  
But I'm so lonely  
  
I don't even wanna be with myself anymore  
  
  
  
'What's.. your name?'  
  
Goku opened his eyes. This was the first time the boy had spoken since a hour.  
  
'My name is Son Goku.'  
  
'Son.. Goku..'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
They were both silent. The only sound was the sobbing of the boy.  
  
'And what's your name?' Goku asked.  
  
'Vegeta..'  
  
'Vegeta??'  
  
'Yes...I'm a prince ..of a dead race.don't you think that is funny? MY dad was the king.. but he's dead now.' He began to cry again.  
  
Vegeta.Goku looked at him. He coudn't see his face. Was this Vegeta? The proud, cold prince that didn't seem to care bout anyone?  
  
'Vegeta?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
Goku didn't knew what to say. He looked at Vegeta. He was so.. weak, so.unlike him.  
  
'What day is it today?'  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
'It's my birthday.'  
  
'5 January.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
Goku didn't answer.  
  
'How old are you Vegeta?'  
  
'17..'  
  
17.20 years ago. So that's why Vegeta doesn't celebrates his birthday.  
  
'I'm so sorry for you Vegeta.'  
  
Then the door opened again.  
  
Goku saw a green creature.  
  
'Vegeta.' The creature said.  
  
'Go away Zarbon.'  
  
'Zarbon?' Goku said. Yes, he could see it now.  
  
'Where is that other soldier now Vegeta?'Zarbon asked.  
  
'In Hell. Do you want to visit him?'  
  
'Vegeta.' Zarbon said.  
  
'You..you.promised Zarbon.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Sorry? Do you even know what the word means??'  
  
'Vegeta." Goku whispered. 'Just let him. He isn't worth your time. Believe me, in the end you will have a better life than him.'  
  
Vegeta cried, but tried to stop it.  
  
'Vegeta. I have my orders from Frieza.. I'm really sorry. I don't like to hurt you, that's why I just couldn't tell you what Frieza was planning.'  
  
Zarbon kneeled down by the prince and held his hand in Vegeta's hand.  
  
'Stop crying.'  
  
Vegeta took his hand from Zarbons  
  
'Do you know how this feels?' he said. 'It's like something inside me is killing me, and my body isn't doing what I want anymore, it's like I lost my real self, someone else is inside me, doing things I don't want. I can't stop crying, I can't be myself anymore.. and it hurts Zarbon, it hurts.. but I can't stop it.'  
  
Zarbon nodded. 'I'll tell Frieza you're too sick to come, alright?'  
  
He stood up and walked away. 'I'm sorry Vegeta.'  
  
On a different day  
  
When I was safe in my own skin  
  
Then I wouldn't feel  
  
3 Lost and so frightened  
  
  
  
4 But this is today  
  
And I'm lost in my own skin  
  
And I'm so lonely  
  
I don't even wanna be with myself anymore  
  
Goku Closed his eyes.  
  
'Thank you.'Vegeta whispered 'I don't know what you're doing here but thank you.'  
  
Goku nodded. 'You'll be alright. Believe me, you will come out stronger, I promise you.'  
  
Vegeta smiled. 'I don't believe in promises anymore..'  
  
'Better start believing then.'  
  
Goku saw that there was a whirlpool coming to him.  
  
'I'll have to leave you.'  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
'Bye..'  
  
The whirlpool sucked Goku up again, but he couldn't stop looking at that boy. He smiled.  
  
5 I just want to feel  
  
Safe in my own skin  
  
  
  
That was the third chapter! Now, wasn't that sad? The next chapter is going to be very short, but I promise you it will be worth reading. For now, please review! 


	4. Happy?

The last(very short)chapter of happy now!! Goku's back so that means this takes place after the Cell saga.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Happy?  
  
  
  
'KAKKAROT!'  
  
'Huh, what??'  
  
Goku opened his eyes and saw Vegeta. He was holding him and looked worried.  
  
'Are you back?' he whispered  
  
'What do you mean, was I gone?'  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
'Vegeta? What's wrong?'  
  
'You were hit by the thunder and I couldn't wake you up.'  
  
'For how long?'  
  
'4 hours.'  
  
Goku looked around him. He was sitting on the ground. The rain was over. 'What's the time?'  
  
'17.30'  
  
'Then we should go home!'  
  
He stood up and looked at Vegeta. He laid his hand on his friends shoulder. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yes, why not?'  
  
'I know what happened 20 years ago Vegeta.'  
  
Vegeta looked confused. 'But how..'  
  
'I'm not telling you what to do but if I were you, I would tell Bulma. It still hurts doesn't it?'  
  
Vegeta nodded. 'But how do you know that?'  
  
'Doesn't matter. Lets go.'  
  
They flied a long way when they came to the point were they both went their own ways.  
  
'Well.. have fun ..and bye.' Goku said.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
'Kakkarot?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Don't worry about me. You were right. I'm happy now.'  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all folks! I hope you liked my ficcie! Please review! 


End file.
